


Endurance

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vignette, and i like making her fan herself, for my beta for she is awesome, i keep writing sin i am gomen, tasty sourin, you know they were totally doing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Look at you already hot and bothered,” Sousuke purred.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. “Is that a problem?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/gifts).



> This is for my dear Gabapple. She has been wonderful for beta-ing my recent submissions, and I'm eternally grateful. She encourages me to write the things and share them, as well as giving me amazing feedback and lots of capslocking and "LOL"ing. She's the best for realsies. 
> 
> Set right at the end of ES Episode 7. Gabapple and I were watching the dub episode and this is what came from it. See end notes for chatlog. I promised I'd give her some SouRin and this is what happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/SharYamato/media/icons/vlcsnap-2015-09-15-22h08m25s204_zpsohhhnqv5.png.html)  
> 

Wiping sweat from his brow with the edge of his glove, with his other hand, Rin opened the door to his and Sousuke’s dorm. Last hour had let out earlier and the pair used their extra time to get an endurance run around campus in before swim practice.

“It is way too hot for a run. Night and morning jogs for me, forever,” Rin said, slipping off his gloves and tossing them into the hamper across the room.

“The pool will be a nice cool down,” Sousuke suggested, unzipping his jogging top.

“Hell yeah. We’ve got what; an hour or so?” He crossed his arms, hooking the edge of his underarmor shirt, taking the electric green warm-up with it.

A click sounded from behind.

Rin froze at the hand that came to the back of his thigh with a shiver, that then moved upward along the curvature of his ass, fingers pressing into the muscles through the polyester mesh in a vain attempt to not leave the area. The owner of the hand pressed his now bare and sweaty, firm chest against Rin’s back and breathed at his neck, hand finishing its exploration to rest at his waist.

“Look at you already hot and bothered,” Sousuke purred.

He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. “Is that a problem?” he exhaled, feigning composure.

“You tell me.”

“Seems to be a big one right above my ass,” Rin smirked, rutting over the forming bulge with emphasis.

 “Fix it for me?”

 “That would be polite of me, wouldn’t it?”

 “You caused it.”

 "It’s not my fault you get off watching me from behind. I saw how you weren’t running next to me.”

 “Back. Front. Side. Doesn’t matter.” Sousuke’s fingers tread to the waistband of his shorts and dipped in and palmed Rin through the underarmor bottoms.

 Rin leaned into the wall that was Sousuke with a hiss, remembering that the clicking sound from earlier had to have been the lock to their door - Sousuke wasn’t risking Momo barging in on them this time.

 Nudging with his nose, Sousuke was permitted access to the smaller male’s delicate neck tendons. He timed each rub of Rin’s front with a suck, bending his knees to move Rin’s body with him.

“Sousuke... don’t, haa, leave any marks.” As much as he liked it, as much as it gave him a thrill to see the claiming bruises, hide them, the last thing he needed was another practice of coming up with excuses as to why he had to immediately put his jersey on the moment he exited the pool.

He hummed against his skin, agreeing, then kissed up to behind his ear and gave a nibble, voice rumbling at such close proximity. “Here?”

“T-they could see when I put my swim cap on.”

 Sousuke withdrew his mouth, and his hand from Rin’s front, and gave a little push at the small of his back.

 Momentarily stumbling forward, Rin let himself be walked to the bottom bunk.

“Turn around.”

Rin had a few ideas of what he could be planning, and compiled at the softness of his love’s voice. He watched Sousuke trace the edge of his underarmor and consider the tenting that was in need of attention. Soon, he was being motioned to sit and lay down, Sousuke knelt between his legs and shimmied Rin’s pants down tighter around his hips.

Tentatively thick fingers ran across the prominent tan line in search of a good spot. Seconds passed, and Rin was about to urge him to do “get on with it” when his mouth came down on the V of his stomach. He shuddered at the sucking wet heat and pinching of teeth. Sousuke kissed the blooming red mark as if to seal it, and pulled the underarmor up over it, testing that it indeed would cover his work. He slid the pants down once more and left a couple just barely along the the line, once fully formed, would peek from the edge of Rin’s legskins.

Rin never imagined such a thing to get him worked up before.

Without any preamble, Sousuke pulled at the underarmor and shorts down Rin’s legs, rolling the material when necessary and pried his feet out of the cuffs and tossed to the side.

Rin’s eyes fluttered shut as Sousuke rubbed up his clean-shaven legs, marveling at the smoothness, the contoured muscles with fluctuating pressure. “Getting used to my ‘prissy hygiene’, are you?” he chuckled at the memory of the first time of Sousuke _really_ seeing him naked.

The response received was Sousuke’s face coming between his legs to ravish his inner left thigh.

“Sousuke!” he hinged upright and Sousuke merely glanced up at him and continued his task of marking his love. It was normal of Sousuke to be of few words, yet these intimate moments made it more so, and Rin often wondered if it was to conceal nerves and uncertainty in whatever newness they embarked together. Then again, his mouth was otherwise _occupied_.

The dark-haired boy deemed the left side complete with a smirk, taking a moment to breathe fresh air before going back into the heat between Rin’s legs - this time the right.

Rin propped himself up on his elbows and watched. “Y-you want me to walk funny tomorrow, don’t you?”

Pointedly, Sousuke did not look up at him, but there was no mistaking the smile forming against his skin.

“Bastard.”

The taunt then prompted Sousuke to lick up the underside of Rin’s half hard length.

Rin yelped with a “Holy shit”, and would have kicked Sousuke in the face had he not been prepared for it, grabbing his legs by his calves and tucking them under his armpits. He knew it would happen eventually - no way Sousuke would be cruel enough to ignore him - and still Sousuke took him by surprise. Just as he was settling from the shock, Sousuke kissed at the head and then all at once took him in his mouth.

The night Sousuke raced against him and won was the night they upped the status of their relationship. Though they had years apart, Rin could still read between the lines and knew Sousuke’s determination was more than seeking the same camaraderie he had with the guys at Iwatobi. Losing to Sousuke did not stir anger or annoyance like it did with Haru. Truth be told, he felt peace, pride in his childhood rival that could best him with such strength.

Then Sousuke followed him into an open shower stall and made it known just _how much_ he wanted to be more.

A month of progressing through cautious curiosity to comfortable pleasure, Rin could conclude that, so far, Yamazaki’s Sousuke’s mouth was a sin.

Rin eased back on to his back, the sensation was still too much to take sitting up and observing, thus resorting to staring unfocused at the bunk above him. His toes curled with each suck, heels digging into Sousuke’s sides. It could have been seen as restraining, but Rin felt guilty for the vice-like squeeze he had around his boyfriend’s head the first time he gave him a blowjob and the headache that followed. The position also helped so Rin wouldn’t buck into Sousuke’s face and choke him, unexpectedly.

Muffled moans seeped from the hand Rin brought up to silence himself, biting into his palm and trying not to draw blood. The sounds only encouraged Sousuke, lips and tongue suctioning harder in timed vigor.

At the trembling of his hips, Sousuke brought up a hand to placate the motion.

Rin didn’t want to believe he was quick to turn on and unravel; Sousuke was just that good and he didn’t care how. Although, he admitted some to being young and new to what an intimate relationship would bring.

The scalding coiling in his belly tightened. “S-s...ou, I’m…” Rin warned, giving him the chance to pull out.

Sousuke hummed around his sensitive skin, signaling he was ready, loosening the grip on his legs and gave two more impressive sucks.

With a whimper, Rin released into his love’s mouth, who raised on his knees to move with his arching body. Rin settled back down and breathed from his high, to watch Sousuke slide his mouth off with a lewd pop and, with puffed cheeks, dig around in his sports bag on the floor for presumably a towel to deposit the seed. He hadn’t liked to swallow and Rin didn’t blame him.

“Thanks for that,” Rin panted. “Want to switch spots?”

Sousuke had found a towel and spit into it and wiped at his mouth with the edges. “I’m good.”

Rin frowned. “Oi, twice is hardly enough attempts to write off my blowjobs as horrible!” Like the rest of Sousuke - thick and imposing - his dick was no different. Rin had been unable to take him all in his mouth, much to the discomfort of them both. “It’s the teeth, isn’t it?”

Taking a few steps, Sousuke returned and got on one knee to carefully wipe the excess cum from Rin’s flaccid state. “That’s not why.”

“Then?”

He stood and tossed the soiled towel into the open hamper and turned to face Rin, not quite looking at him. “You don’t need to.”

Rin was about to ask again, when he noticed the dark spot on the crotch of his warmups and how he seemed uncharacteristically embarrassed.

_Oh_. Maybe there had been a plan to trade off, but it backfired.

For the moment, Rin found it best to drop the subject for the sake of Sousuke’s pride, as well as to silently bask a little in being able to work his boyfriend up so much without touching him. “You’re first next time.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Oh ho, a throw down?”

“Deal,” Sousuke offered a gentle smile and lumbered to the closet for a change of clothes. After rummaging for a few seconds, he tossed a clean shirt, lounge pants and boxer briefs to Rin and some for himself.

They changed without ceremony, and as soon as Rin had pulled the shirt over his head, Sousuke was finished and turning towards the door. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Just stepping out,” Sousuke casually shrugged.

“What about practice?”

Momentarily, Sousuke’s teal eyes didn’t meet his. “Sorry, but will you let me take today off?” He didn’t wait for a response, and walked out of their dorm.

_Was he really that embarrassed he had to skip practice?_ Rin wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Me:  
> I love you and I don't want to stop is all I hear  
> Yeah :(
> 
> Gab:  
> yes
> 
> Me:  
> Sourin has so much sexual tension, it's great
> 
> Gab:  
> yes yes totally
> 
> Me:  
> speaking of, looks like they just finished
> 
> Gab:  
> "I need today off thanks:  
> Wait what??
> 
> Me:  
> *speaking of the sexual tension, sex totally just happened  
> Rin was putting his shirt back on
> 
> Gab:  
> REWIND IT
> 
> Me:  
> sitting on the bed  
> *REWINDS*
> 
> Gab:  
> *watches intensely*
> 
> Me:  
> XD  
> DID YOU SEE?
> 
> Gab:  
> YEAH  
> YEAAAHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES
> 
> Me:  
> IT HAPPENED  
> THEY DID IT
> 
> Gab:  
> *ROLLS AROUND*
> 
> Me:  
> CONGRATS
> 
> Gab  
> HELLA
> 
>  
> 
> I'm currently taking fic commissions to help with car repairs! [See my page for details!](http://mamodewberry.tumblr.com/post/128818305463/emergency-commissions) You can also come cry with me about swimming boyfriends there, too.


End file.
